Optical modules and optical components of the optical communications field develop very quickly. With a large number of fiber to the home (FTTH) and 3G/4G network construction in China, the demands on optical modules and optical components are increasing. Therefore, optical modules and optical components characterized by high development speed, long transmission distance, miniaturization, and low power consumption become the focus of device suppliers and component suppliers.
In order to adapt to miniaturization tendency of optical components, encapsulated laser and other electronic components are usually used as an optical component, and a printed circuit board (PCB) outside is connected to the laser and the other electronic components encapsulated inside, so as to supply electric energy to the laser and the other electronic components. Because the PCB supplies electric energy to the laser and the other components through an electrically conductive path between the PCB and the laser and other components, an impedance matching design of each electrically conductive path has a great influence on a high-frequency signal input to the laser.